A Little One's Prayer
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Sam realized he'd forgotten to do things he always did when Dean's not around. A one-shot dedicated to my big sis cum beta, and to all betas in the fandom who'd been contributing a lot to us writers. You mean this much to us, thank you so much!


**Disclaimer**: Neither Sam nor Dean belong to me.  
**Beta**: This story is not betaed because I'm giving my beta some time off to rest. All mistakes are mine and mine only.

a/n: My beta, bia1007, who is also my big sis is very depressed lately and this one-shot is dedicated for her. Hope it'll cheer her up. And this is also for all you betas out there…you mean this much to all of us writers.

* * *

**The Little One's Prayer**

He didn't know what driven him awake from sleep but Sam woke with a jolt and he was sweating all over. Looking around, Sam realized that it was not yet dawn. The road outside was the main route for freight traffic but it had been quiet so far. There was no annoying trucks' driver honking for fun just to stay awake.

Sam heaved a deep breath and smiled nervously. Something was keeping him from sleeping well lately and he couldn't think of a reason why. No, it was not a nightmare. In fact he was sure he'd been sleeping for only half an hour and didn't have time to even dream. He'd been over Jessica's death and the nightmares didn't bother him so much like they did months before. But then, what was this feeling bugging him in his head?

Just as he was about to lie down again, a loud humph filled the night air. Sam turned to the other bed and saw Dean listing to his side, facing him. His brother's eyes were closed and he was practically drooling. Sam chuckled when Dean sucked in his saliva, licked his lips in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. His hand crept underneath his pillow, grabbing the weapon he had hidden there for safety precaution. Dean had had that since he was young – since Sam could remember. Dean was his brother's protector. He was his own protector.

'God!' Sam knew now why he was having trouble sleeping. Damn! He should have realized it earlier. Careful not to wake his big brother and got his abdomen plunged with the Swiss Army knife – Sam knew Dean will never do that - hidden underneath Dean's pillow, Sam flung his cover aside and got up from bed.

Giving Dean another glance to make sure his brother didn't wake, Sam kneeled down by his bedside. He clasped his hands together, bowed his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

"Dear God?" Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I hadn't prayed for quite some time now…I…well, I don't want to lie…so, yeah, I forgot." Sam smiled, already feeling embarrassed. "But I'm sorry…I really am!"

"It was just that…before, Dean was not with me…he was out there, fighting evil without me keeping his ass safe," Sam bit his tongue for saying the 'bad word'. "So, I need you to watch out for him on my behalf."

"But now Dean's here with me and I think I can protect him the way he protects me… it kind of made me forget that I still need you." Sam scrunched his eyes, praying fervently.

"Tonight, I'm asking you again," Sam rested his forehead on his knuckles and sighed. "Please look out for my brother and please let us always be together...the jobs we're doing always landed us in deep shit…sorry, troubles, that we might not live to see the next day."

"Dean…he's an asshole, but he's my big brother and he is my everything."

"The things he did for me…God! You know how much they helped keep me to my feet…I don't think I'll survive without him." Sam swallowed dryly.

"He means so much to me…please God, don't take him away from me. If you wanted to take him away then take me too…I don't think I can live without him, I'll die…deep inside I'll die."

"He'd been with me all the time since I was a baby…he taught me how to fly and soar high up in sky…he built the person I am now…he made me human."

"Without him…I'll be no more than a body without a soul and I'll be a bird with one wing, which will never fly anymore…without Dean, I'm nothing." Sam felt his eyes burning as tears were welling up and were threatening to roll down his cheeks. But he squinted harder and blinked the tears away.

"I know Dean never prayed…and he might never will, but God, he has a great soul and a great heart that maybe even I or any frequent prayers would never have…he's a loyal son and a one hell of a brother…sorry again for 'the' word…and I believe you can see that too."

"So please God, keep him safe and don't take him away from me…protect him like how he protects me…that much I'd ever ask for…for Dean's my light at the end of a dark tunnel, he is my savior and he's my soul keeper…he's my big brother."

"Please hear me God…this little prayer, from a little brother…keep my big brother in your loving hands." Sam inhaled deeply and smiled. "Or I'll go dark side…sorry, just kidding," he chuckled nervously. What he'd been thinking joking around with God?

Sam clasped his hands tighter and said "I love him so much God, and thank you for giving me him…Amen!" He kissed his knuckles, opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, in his mind he was seeing the blue starry night. He smiled and winked.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned around in a dash and grinned stupidly seeing Dean looking at him through lazy slits. "Dean?"

"What are you doing?" Dean yawned.

"Nothing…I was just talking to my friend."

Dean squinted at the digital clock on the bedside table. "At 2 am?"

Sam scrambled onto his bed, trying to act cool. "Well…He almost never slept," he replied, hoping Dean wouldn't ask anymore question.

"Huh?" Dean frowned and later shook his head with disbelief. "Gee…you college freaks!" He mumbled and went back to sleep, rolling to his other side, his back to Sam.

Sam lied down and pulled the cover over his body, smiling contentedly. Then he remembered something. He clasped his hands together and whispered…

"God, forgive him for calling you a freak…he didn't mean that."

Then Sam closed his eyes and knew that he would never have trouble sleeping anymore.

**END**

* * *

a/n: **Hi everyone! Can you please do me a favor? Instead of writing a review for me…can you please send your love to my beta, Bia? She was so frustrated with a comment left by readers for another story (the story was awesome by the way) she had betaed that she thought she would ruin my stories if she kept betaing for me. She was so down, she didn't want to continue to be my beta. And I really couldn't lose her because she'd been helping me since I started with my first fanfic. Those of you who had read my earlier works when I had no beta would have known how well I'd grown with her help. I'm asking all of you who read this story…please leave her a note of encouragement, because like Sam…I couldn't survive without my big sister.**


End file.
